


Keep Your Enemies Close

by Steerpike_Jennkings



Category: The Flash, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steerpike_Jennkings/pseuds/Steerpike_Jennkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harrison was lying in bed, his chest and arms pinned down by Barry. The one man he hated most in the world, his future nemesis, was asleep in his arms. Ever since Barry had woken a year ago, he had struggled with the idea of killing him. God he wanted him dead. He wanted to wrap his fingers around his throat and watch him struggle and hear him scream, but it wasn't the same Barry. The Flash he wanted dead no longer existed, but it didn't change his desire to end him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Enemies Close

**Author's Note:**

> haha fuck I'm terrible at smut

Harrison was lying in bed, his chest and arms pinned down by Barry. The one man he hated most in the world, his future nemesis, was asleep in his arms. Ever since Barry had woken a year ago, he had struggled with the idea of killing him. God he wanted him dead. He wanted to wrap his fingers around his throat and watch him struggle and hear him scream, but it wasn’t the same Barry. The Flash he wanted dead no longer existed, but it didn’t change his desire to end him.

The kid let out a huff of warm breath, then shifted deeper into his shoulder. His skin no longer showed signs of their evening. Where red scratches and purple bruises were littered an hour ago, fresh soft skin had returned. Harrison had been rougher than usual, angry with himself and the Barry who stranded him here.

He brushed back some of Barry’s hair to view his face. How could someone fill you with such rage and warmth simultaneously. Harrison wondered vaguely if Barry would look as peaceful dead as he did now.

They both were hot pressed against each other, but Barry didn’t seem to notice. Neither broke a sweat and both received sharp static shocks from one another throughout the evening. Barry had apologized for each one, believing himself to be the cause. Barry truly was ignorant to Harrison’s true identity.

A mutter and Barry woke, eyes half lidded and smiling up at him. “Hey.” Was all he said.

“Good morning,” was his own response, a smile subconsciously spreading across his lips.

Barry didn’t move, only shut his eyes again. He hadn’t fallen back asleep, only rested with his ear to Harrison’s chest. “You’re heart’s beating really fast.”

He hummed in response and closed his own eyes, fingers drawing circles on Barry’s neck, echoing the marks long gone. Maybe he didn’t need to kill him, only break him.

….

Barry’s mouth hung open, moans and hot panting replacing words. Harrison’s fingers filled its empty space, exploring his jaw and tongue. Barry’s face was red, exhaustion and shame keeping him loose for Thawne to do whatever he saw fit.

When this had started two months ago, Barry had begged him to stop, felt betrayed and angry that the man he trusted; the man he’d looked up to like a father; the Wells he loved, was really the reverse flash. No doubt Barry felt disgusted at the realization of sleeping with the man who killed his mother, and was keeping him against his will.

None of that mattered now; Eobard had been playing pretend far too long. To this world he was Harrison Wells, and in many ways he truly was. He’d become something new, someone else than just Eobard. If it weren’t for Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin, he could never go home, but where exactly was home anymore?

The closest he could think of was here, right now, inside of Barry. His fingers slick from spit and lube, holding Barry down on the table. Purple bruises ran up his thighs and hips, identical to Thawne’s hands. They weren’t going anywhere for awhile.

Both were nude, except for the metal band around Barry’s wrist. A design meant for the man in yellow, curtesy of Cisco. It sent electric pulses throughout Barry’s body, suppressing his speed, while simultaneously keeping Barry’s blood at a temperature cool enough to slow its circulation and prevent his typical superhuman healing. The kid truly was ahead of his time.

Sadly, with Ciscos death it fell into the wrong hands, so to speak.

Barry was sucking on his fingers, eyes shut and moaning sinfully with each thrust. Gone were the days were he refused to even speak during Thawne’s visits. His teeth scratched at the skin and Harrison pressed a thumb to a bruise, causing Barry to let go with a sharp whimper.

“Gently.” Eobard warned, fingers tracing over those pink lips.

Barry’s eyes were dark, watching Harrison’s hand with interest. “Yes sir,” His fingers slipped back inside, Barry focusing on the order.

Thawne used his free hand to slide beneath Barry’s thigh, lifting his leg onto his shoulder. Barry didn’t acknowledge the new position until Harrison began to move. His mouth hummed in praise and his eyes glanced up at Wells, keeping eye contact as he moved in and out agonizingly slow.

Barry was watching intently, mouth working much slower around his fingers in anticipation. He could tell Barry didn’t want to say it; didn’t want to beg. Eobard nearly stopped, thighs pressed against Barry and the table, embedded deep inside. Barry groaned and his mouth fell open again, looking between Harrison and the closed space between them.

“Sir, don’t stop.” He said, trying to sound like himself again.

Eobard smirked and ran a hand up Barry’s leg, pressing a soft kiss to the soft flesh. “You know what you have to say Barry.”

His pupils were blown out, making those green eyes look impossibly lustful. Barry couldn’t say no, Eobard wouldn’t let him.

“Please sir,” Barry bit his lip. God he didn’t want to say it but it was killing him not to. “Please fuck me faster.” He muttered looking away.

Thawne slid his fingers from that perfect mouth, tracing bruises on Barry’s jaw and neck. “Look at me Barry,”

Barry reluctantly did, sparks flurrying behind those eyes. The bracelet did its job, but Barry was stronger than he knew. “Please, fuck me harder sir.” he said with such tremendous determination, almost like a threat. It sent a shiver through Eobard, either fear or hope that Barry would break free.

It only took a single thrust for Barry to melt again; eyes softening and moans accompanying the soft vibrations Thawne was making inside him. His hand ran down Eobard’s arm, the wristband cold and sharp against his skin. As Barry moved with each thrust, Eobard could just barely make out the scar tissue where it had dug so many times into Barry’s flesh. Even with Barry’s healing, those scars would never fade.

“Don’t,” Thawne warned catching Barry’s free hand as it slid down his chest.

“Please,” Barry’s words crackled, hand hovering above his ignored cock, hard and dripping onto his stomach. “I need more.”

Eobard leaned forward, bending Barry’s leg in a position that raised his hips impossibly high and bringing a moan from the boy. “Are you saying I’m not enough for you Mr. Allen?”

“No,” Barry whimpered, his hand clenching, resisting the urge to satisfy himself. He couldn’t think clearly, his head dizzy from the wristband, the sex, and Thawne talking like Barry was the only goddamn thing that mattered.

“You have to let me finish first,” Eobard said, thrusting hard into Barry to emphasize his words. It wouldn’t take long, seeing Barry like this always drove him to the edge faster than he would admit.

Barry bit into his lip and shut his eyes, counting seconds in his head to distract from the pain and need. Eobard held him steady at the hips, going as fast as he dared with the powerless Barry. His grip made Barry scream, mouth forced shut to muffle the noise.

“Shh,” He hushed, pulling Barry once more against him then released, vibrating deep inside him. Barry arched his back and brought his hands to his mouth, struggling not to yell or cum with Thawne.

Eobard pulled out, panting and exhausted, and lowered Barry’s leg beside the other. He stayed between those thighs though, wanting the front seat for Barry’s next show.

“Sit up,” he ordered. Barry was trembling but forced himself upright, sitting face to face with Eobard, hands still covering his mouth. Barry’s eyes were red, face wet from tears and small sobs still escaping between breaths. Beneath his hands Eobard could see a streak of scarlet between fingers.

“Barry,” Thawne cooed sounding disappointed. He pulled the boys hands away, revealing the source of the blood.

Barry’s right hand was littered with bite marks, one broken through the skin. Eobard tsked, bringing it to his own mouth and kissing the wound gently. Barry let out a shiver and Thawne smiled, returning Barry’s hand. “We’re not done.”

The boy licked his lips and eyes moved from Thawne to his own still hard cock. His injured hand shook as Eobard forced it to graze the head. He let go, leaving Barry with silent orders on what he wanted to see.

It hurt to close his fist, and made him sick to see the blood squeezing from his skin as he moved his hand up and down. The pain was a stark contrast against the pleasure that flooded over Barry. It only took two strokes, and Barry was cumming onto his thighs and hand, Thawne forcing his jaw up to lock eyes with him. Barry felt dizzy and the room spun, his body feeling limp.

Eobard stepped back admiring his work; Barry’s body was splayed out, the boy barely able to hold himself up from exhaustion, sticky and looking hotter than ever. He ran his thumb over Barry’s cheeks, wiping away the leftover wet streaks and smearing blood.

“Why the biting Barry?” He asked, sounding as gentle as he could.

Barry panted, eyes fluttering in-and-out of focus. His tongue ran over his lips, brushing Thawne’s thumb. “You hate it when I scream.”

“Oh Barry,” Eobard leaned forward, catching Barry’s lower lip in a small kiss. He could feel Barry melting and he did his best to hold him up, keeping themselves only inches apart.

“I love it when you scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok so if you liked that heres a link to reblog/like it on tumblr sooooooo: http://what-a-terrible-idea.tumblr.com/post/143207025977/keep-your-enemies-close


End file.
